


Am I That Short?

by hwangbabo



Category: NCT (Band)
Genre: M/M, Volleyball
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-04-10
Updated: 2018-04-10
Packaged: 2019-04-21 03:00:43
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,142
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14275482
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/hwangbabo/pseuds/hwangbabo
Summary: After a month since his transfer to his new high school in Seoul did Renjun finally realize, their volleyball team is pretty much the best one you can find in South Korea. He wanted to join, but even Jisung–the youngest of the team–thought his height wasn’t fitting.





	Am I That Short?

**Author's Note:**

> Yes... I made this after watching 193851038401 videos of "The Most Beautiful Volleyball Actions" on YouTube. Enjoy. btw this is so shitty I can't even- sorry gUYS I JUST LOVE KPOP AND VOLLEYBALL TOO MUCH:")

“You’re here for the audition?” a low yet soft voice greets his ears. Renjun shot a grimacing face at the person asking before nodding. The heat of the summer is slowly getting into him. “Are you here because you’re good at playing or because you want some extra grades to cover up the rest of your incredibly low ones?” Mark Lee, the captain.

_Shit_.

Renjun curses under his breath. “Am I that short?” he decides to ask. Mark snorts. Renjun gasps in agony, feeling deeply insulted. “What does that snort even mean, sorry?” he whispers. He then snaps when a ball flew straight onto his head from across the room. “It’s good to know your flaws. That’s what it meant.” Park Jisung, the middle blocker. Another person snorts. Zhong Chenle, the other middle blocker.

_Shit._

Renjun curses, again. He’d lost count after the fourteenth time. “Jaemin and Donghyuck, come and try the newbie for me, please?” Mark hands the requirements paper to both of them. Na Jaemin and Lee Donghyuck, the two wing spikers. “What’s your position?” Jaemin asks after he and Donghyuck hands the ball to Renjun. “Wait, let me guess. Judging from how tall you are… libero?” Donghyuck answers before Renjun could say anything. Jaemin just chuckles.

_Shit_.

Renjun lets out another curse with the last pound of patience he has in him. “Wing spiker.” Renjun answers calmly. “Ace, if possible.” he adds. Jaemin and Donghyuck stared at each other before breaking out into a cackling mess. “Do you even know what an ace means, kiddo?” Jaemin reaches out to ruffle Renjun’s hair, which Renjun responds to by shielding his head as much as possible.

“I’m your age.” Renjun says again, walking further into the gym. “Yes, but not our height. I don’t even know what to expect when I see you.” Donghyuck mocks him, but Renjun is so used to it he doesn’t even flinch. “Go there and see me play.” he says instead, pointing to the other side of the net. Both Jaemin and Donghyuck shrugs, but they walk away anyway. Jaemin puts the papers he was holding and goes to stand next to Donghyuck, not really expecting anything.

Renjun closes his eyes, trying to stay calm and do his best. Walking into the gym was hard enough for him, feeling like he didn’t belong. Renjun is only mere centimeters apart from the other guys–like really, it’s not that big of a deal–but Renjun guesses they’ve never seen someone shorter than them play volleyball. He takes a deep breath before finally tossing the ball up in the air, waiting for the right momentum and then run front quick, jump high, and then–

_Shit_.

Renjun’s palm hits the ball at the perfect momentum, and it feels good. The ball fitted into his palm perfectly and he could control the weight and energy he’s putting into the serve. It was the perfect serve, and Renjun was beyond happy to see the others’ shocked face with what he just did. He gives each and every one of them a smile, so bright it literally made them look away. ~~_(Or they were just embarrassed.)_~~

Renjun stops the mocking facial expressions when he heard a sound of someone clapping behind him. He turns around to see an equally tall yet slim boy with _the_ _best_ eye smile ever. Renjun just stands there, staring at the boy’s milky skin which he can see through the ever so slightly transparent top. ~~_(It wasn’t a mink, oh, how he wished it was a mink.)_~~ Renjun smiles at him, not the mocking smile he gave everyone, just a genuine smile.

“He could join, right?” the boy asks Mark who was just minutes ago sitting down somewhere but now standing next to Renjun with Jisung, Chenle, Jaemin, and Donghyuck. “I would do anything for you to join the team.” Chenle answers for Mark who’s still staring blankly at Renjun. “I am in love with your skill, what the _fuck_?” Mark says before beaming a mouthful of sunshine in his smile at Renjun. “Serves you right.” Renjun says, nodding, feeling satisfied.

“He could totally join, don’t you think?” the milky boy asks again, still smiling from ear to ear down at Renjun. Renjun smiles back at him, not wanting to look away from that eye smile for the rest of his life. _Dear Lord, if You want me to come into Your Kingdom I would jump right off to this pit and even if I can’t come back alive, I’d be living enough until now just to see this_ beautiful _eye smile_. Renjun had thought to himself.

“Lee Jeno. The ace.” Donghyuck briefly introduces the milky boy and Renjun’s jaw drops. “The ace?” he asks in disbelief. “That’s _horrible_!” he says unconsciously. “Excuse me?” Jeno asks, eyebrows furrowing. “Did you just say horrible?” he asks again. Renjun shakes his head and hands simultaneously. “That’s not what I meant!” Renjun says, face slowly turning red from the heat and the embarrassment. “Then what did you mean?” the latter asks again.

“How is that even possible? Tall, handsome, I can bet to Gods you’re good at your study, and an ace of the _best_ high school volleyball team in Seoul? That’s… not even out of my league anymore, it’s like a whole other level of out of my league.” Renjun blabbers in excitement. Jeno chuckles in amusement. “Well, _your serve_ is a whole other lever of out of our league. So, if you don’t mind teaching us, he wouldn’t mind giving you a makeover.” Chenle interrupts.

“What do you mean?” Renjun asks, confused. “I mean, don’t you ever look in the mirror and appreciate what you see, because the moment you walked in I thought you got into the wrong building. I was about to say the fashion and drama department is right next door.” Chenle says again. Jeno takes a few steps back and nods. “A makeover would be easy. You’d be instantly popular. You have the features.” he says.

Mark interrupts then. “Wait, wait, wait a minute! I didn’t say any of you could lick his ass just because he showed us _one perfect_ serve. We need to see more to actually _believe_ that he could play volleyball.” Renjun makes a huge effort to not roll his eyes. “Tell me what to do with my hair every day for school and I’ll show you the perfect toss.” Renjun bargains. Mark, being the setter of the team, smiles and offers a handshake.

“Deal.” he says. Renjun shakes Mark’s hand and smiles. “Deal, it is.” he says again. “Oh, and one more thing.” Renjun says, leaning over to whisper something to Mark. When he’s done, Mark nods and smiles again. “Easy peasy lemon squeezy.” he says.

 

~~_(Hook me up with the ace and I’ll show you the perfect drop.)_ ~~

 

**Author's Note:**

> QUICK NOTES!!!  
> 1\. Libero is like... someone whose duty is to keep the ball on play. They can do anything to do so (like, receive with head or something). Usually, they're the one with different-colored jersey and the shortest one.  
> 2\. Middle blocker is someone who blocks. Usually tall ones.  
> 3\. Wing spiker is the one who spikes the ball and scores.  
> 4\. Ace is the best (usually also the strongest) wing spiker.  
> 5\. Setter is the one who sets the ball up for the wing spiker and/or ace to spike.  
> 6\. A toss is a movement that sets the ball up (what a setter usually do).  
> 7\. A drop is a movement where the setter doesn't set the ball to the spiker but push the ball to the enemy's court to score instead. A very swift and easy but risky move.


End file.
